


Ties Everlasting

by lancelot2point0, solemnphoenix



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Light Angst, Mellon Chronicles - inspired, Post Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelot2point0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnphoenix/pseuds/solemnphoenix
Summary: An year after Aragorn has been crowned the King of Gondor, he and Arwen have important news to share with their nearest and dearest.Family Reunions with humour, fun,fluff and a small dose of angst peppered with promises and nostalgia.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Ties Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This is a fan work based on the events of the professor, JRR Tolkien's work and using the characters he created.  
> We do not claim the rights to any of the characters or his work, only the plot and the happenings found in this story.  
> We are not receiving any form of revenue from this work, it was made from our love of Tolkien's works for our enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.
> 
> Background
> 
> We took the liberty of making minor changes for our story.
> 
> Aragorn was orphaned as a child and Lord Elrond adopts him, raising him as his own son in Rivendell and gives him the name of Estel which is 'hope' in Elvish. The twin sons of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were his foster brothers and loved him as their own. After their mother, Celebrian sails away to the Grey Havens, young Arwen goes to live with her grandparents in Lorien and Lord Elrond adopts Estel after this.
> 
> Legolas later meets Estel and becomes very good friends with him and they go together on many adventures, at times with the twins accompanying them.
> 
> In his twenties, Estel comes to know about Arwen for the first time when he meets her during her visit to Rivendell and they fall in love. After many years, they pledge themselves to one another on a fine day in Lorien. 
> 
> This story takes place a year after Aragorn's coronation as the King of Gondor as per Peter Jackson's movies. 
> 
> Note
> 
> The elvish words in the story are italicized and their meanings are given beside them.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this story of ours! Please leave a comment to let us know what you think!

The cool breeze and gentle night fragrance cast a spell on the tired king and queen as they strolled through the palace gardens. It had been a year since Aragorn became King of Gondor and the duties of rebuilding the kingdom were overwhelming. He remembered the promise he made at his coronation, “Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace”, and to it he stuck. He spent long days riding to all the corners of his kingdom to ensure that the restoration was going as planned.

He was assisted by his friends, Legolas and Gimli, who took over half the responsibilities and executed them with precision and perfection. Following the completion of their duties, they had left to explore Fangorn forest, the Glittering Caves and many more places. For as two of the three hunters, as they had been called, they would often miss Aragorn’s presence, but enjoyed each other’s company in their adventures.

Aragorn had received a letter from Legolas in the wee hours of the morning, stating that he had returned to Ithilien and Gimli had opted to stay at the Glittering caves with his kin. A smile graced Aragorn’s face when he read that his best friend had returned.

\------

The pressing matters of the kingdom rarely gave the king and queen their time together, but they managed to make the most of it when they got it.

The garden in which they were strolling was designed by Legolas and this place was their little piece of heaven in the stone city of Gondor, where they could bask in the presence of nature. They came across the central pond which held clear, fresh waters. The full moon shone on the waters which sparkled like diamonds where the beams directly fell.

Arwen turned to Aragorn, smiling softly at her beloved.

“Let’s sit by the pond, _Meleth nín_ ,my love” she suggested. The lotuses in the pond were in full bloom and the king and queen sat admiring the creation of Iluvatar.

Arwen lowered her head onto Aragorn’s chest and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Aragorn enveloped her in a warm tight embrace and rested his chin on her head. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon emanating from her calmed him and he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Tracing the scars on his battle hardened chest, she whispered, “I’ve missed this _Hervenn-nín_ , My husband, we should do this more often."

“It’s a promise”, he whispered back firmly.

He put his life at stake when he joined the fellowship to destroy the One Ring. Chances of winning against the Dark Lord were very slim, and he escaped from the grip of death several times. He never thought he’d be crowned King much less be wedded to this wonderful woman.

As if she had sensed his thoughts, Arwen lifted her head and looked into his eyes. They shone with undying love for her and for the millionth time she was glad that she had chosen a mortal life.

Under this moonlit sky, in the midst of nature, wrapped in the arms of her husband, she decided that this was the perfect moment to tell him.

She took his hand in hers and pressed it to her stomach. Holding it firm, she smiled lovingly at him, eyes full of affection.

“ _Meleth-nín_ , do you know how I decided I would remain?”

Aragorn looked at her surprised and not a little confused, “I always thought it was my rugged good looks that did it,” he chuckled a little, wondering what had prompted the question.

Arwen laughed, “While your irresistible charm and dashing looks were greatly influencing _muin-nín_ , my dear,” she pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw, “they were not the main reason.”

“Oh,” Aragorn raised his eyebrow questioningly, “what was the reason _hûn-nín_?”

“When I was journeying to the Grey Havens I saw a vision. A little boy ran towards you and you picked him up and kissed his cheek. He turned towards me and I saw the Evenstar shining against his chest. It was then I knew that if I did not stay, my purpose would be lost. Amidst the dark world, I saw this light, this pure light glowing on our family - there was life after the darkness. The promise of our child shone so clearly, it brought tears to my eyes. I knew in my heart that one day it would come to pass,” Arwen paused and brought a hand up to her husband’s cheek, “and now _Meleth-nîn_ , it has, and my heart could not be more glad.”

Tears of joy brimmed in her eyes and it was then that the implication of her vision hit him. Realisation dawned on him and he stared into the warm depths of her eyes, radiating with the promise of life and light.

He cupped her face in his palms, “Is this real, _Meleth nin_?” hope written across his features.

“You’re going to be a father Estel!” she smiled at him, “We’re going to be parents! My vision has come true _Hervenn-nîn_. Iluvatar has showered his blessings on us”

Aragorn held her tight and kissed her like his life depended on it. He was overcome with excitement and lifted her off her feet, twirling her around, like he did on his coronation day. She let out a yelp of surprise and joy and pressed her forehead to his. Aragorn immediately lowered her onto the ground.

“What happened Estel?” Arwen’s confusion was clear.

“Did I hurt you?” concern laced the man’s voice.

“I was surprised and happy, nothing more muin. Do not fear, Estel, even unknowingly, you will never hurt me.”

Aragorn looked into her eyes with renewed love and compassion. She, who had given up her immortal life and embraced a mortal one to be with him, she who had made him a husband and now a father. He thanked the heavens for the umpteenth time for sending this gem of a woman into his life.

Tears welled in his eyes and he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He gathered her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. Content in each other’s arms under the starry sky, cocooned warmly in their little bubble of bliss, they swayed gently to the music of the night.

They fit together perfectly. Now and always.

\------

"My lord!" the young man started slightly as he nearly collided with his King.

"My lady," he bowed, acknowledging the presence of the Queen.

"Yes, Teiglin?" Aragorn smiled warmly at him.

"Lord Elrond and his sons have arrived, sir."

"Thank you," the King nodded, dismissing the brunette.

As Teiglin disappeared around a corner, Aragorn shared a smile with Arwen. She had seen her father and brothers riding up to the gate and thus were hastily making their way to the entrance of the palace.

It had been just over a month since she had told Aragorn about the news of their impending parenthood and Legolas had informed Aragorn of the conclusion of his travels with Gimli for the time being. In the light of their good news and the elven Prince’s return, the royal couple decided that it was the perfect time to invite their dearest beloved to tarry for a time with them in their new kingdom. The morning after Arwen revealed the news to Aragron, the couple had sent out invitations to Lord Elrond, his twin sons and Legolas, expressing their wish, and now the eagerly anticipated moment was here.

" _Meleth-nín_ , what are you doing?" Arwen gazed fondly at her husband.

Said husband had suddenly moved from walking on her left and was now on her right, gently steering her out of the middle of the path they were on.

"Nothing at all _muin-nín_ , why do you ask?"

“Estel?,” the queen’s tone was amused.

“There is a rather treacherous pool of water that I merely wish for you to avoid slipping in, _muin-pen_ , dear one,” the king paused for a moment, “I think you should avoid any surfaces that might be slippery, now that I am considering the matter.”

Arwen laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm not that breakable, we will be fine. And besides _Melethron_ ,” she smiled cheekily at him, “if you keep this up, my father will figure out our surprise faster than you and Legolas used to find trouble.”

Aragorn's sheepish grin gained another chuckle from the raven-haired Queen and any reply he might have given was cut off by the three figures who had entered the courtyard.

The riders dismounted, and without giving the herald a chance, the King and Queen descended the steps to embrace them.

" _Mae govannen, Ada_! ,Welcome, Father!" Arwen's joy at seeing her father was well met with the elf lord's own joy at seeing his daughter.

" _Nîn-iell_ , My daughter" She was radiant, in a way that took him by surprise for a moment. It was as if she was still an elfling, before she learned to control her light.

"Estel!" Elrohir grinned at his foster brother.

" _Cen-anann, gwanûr_ , It has been a long time since we’ve seen you, brother " Elladan finished his twin's thought as Aragorn embraced them both.

"Indeed! Nín nest ninglor! my heart is gladdened" The King grinned back at them.

"Ion-nín, my son" Elrond embraced his adopted child, who he could now see was a child no longer. He had grown into his heritage and destiny, and made his predecessors proud. Elrond smiled, as a ray of sunshine bounced off the ring of Barahir on the man’s forefinger, making it sparkle brightly, as if reaffirming his thoughts befitting Aragorn's royalty.

The twins embraced their sister, now a queen to a worthy king. They beamed with happiness and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks, as was their custom from childhood.

\------

Elrond's heart swelled with pride as Aragorn laid out his plans for driving the remnants of Sauron's foul servants from the land and repairing the damaged lands, amongst others to improve the lives of his new subjects.

He fondly looked at his foster son. Aragorn did complete justice to the crown resting on his head and proved himself to be worthy of the kingship bestowed upon him.

Estel had truly grown into his name. He was a beacon of hope to his people and did not leave that hope empty.

The rebuilding not only of the great cities, but also the smaller villages had secured the people's respect for their new King. There was still a great deal of work to be done, yet the elf lord could see that the people, willing under Aragorn's leadership, would make it easy.

Even without his gift of foresight Elrond could see a prosperous and happy reign for the man. How long that reign would last was something he chose not to dwell on, too well acquainted with the bright, brief flame that was the life of the Edain.

"Adar?"

Elrond smiled softly, Estel had not called him that in a long time, formality deeming it unseemly. "Yes, Estel."

"You seemed lost in thought, is all well?" Aragorn could not help the concern that crept into his voice.

"All is well _ion-nín_ , fear not.”

"Shall we go to the garden?" Estel recognised the look his adoptive father wore. There would be no conclusive answer given as to what he was thinking, but he was happy.

"I think you will like it a lot," Aragorn smiled, "we let Legolas have his way with it."

"It's a wonder there is any stone left here at all then," Elrond chuckled, recalling the wood elf’s love for all that grew.

"I was very clear that I would not be sleeping in a tree on a regular basis," Aragorn joined his father in laughter, "you should ask him about it when he arrives."

"I shall have to remember to do so. When is he due to arrive?"

"He should be here within the hour at least, I thought he would have been here sooner," the King shrugged, "but you know him, he might have come across a - well anything or anyone in need of help."

The pair entered the private palace gardens. The elven influence was clear everywhere. The plants seemed more vibrant and alive, the air itself hummed with life.

As they walked, Aragorn pointed out specific features that he or Arwen were particularly fond of, and those that Legolas was most proud of. The central pond, dotted with colourful rose bushes along its periphery, topped the list.

"He has done well," Elrond was impressed with the work of the blonde-haired elf.

"Indeed he has," Aragorn looked around, seemingly ill at ease.

"Perhaps," the elf lord's lips twitched as he concealed a smile, "I should ask him to come to Rivendell for some time and tend to the gardens there."

"Yes, that would be good," Aragorn turned sharply, having caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Aragorn,"

"Yes," the ex-ranger's voice was edging to annoyance.

"Are you quite alright? You seem to be looking for something,"

"Can't you feel - AH!" he whirled around gracefully having felt the lightest brush against his shoulder.

There was a clash, as steel met steel and Aragorn jerked back.

"I win," Legolas grinned, his eyes shining with amusement.

The amusement barely lasted a second before the King of Gondor tackled him, causing the elf to drop his knife.

"Anuhênnen, children, come now." Elrond's voice betrayed his amusement at the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas stood and bowed, hands over his heart as was the custom, "I am glad to see you again."

"As I am you," Elrond reciprocated the greeting.

"When did you arrive?" Aragorn looked questioningly at his friend.

"Ah, I arrived near an hour ago. I took some time to wash and then I came to find you." Legolas shook his head and smiled, "I believe I greatly disappointed your herald though. He seemed put out when I requested that I not be announced."

“I should thank him for his loyalty at some point, I fear he feels rather neglected at the moment,” the raven haired man bore a somewhat contemplative look.

“It would be well for you to use him more, after all your powers of observation appear to be just as terrible as when we were younger,” the prince’s tone would have sounded bored to an observer but Aragorn could hear the friendly teasing that came naturally to the pair.

“ _Saes_ , please Legolas,” the man rolled his eyes, “you are just envious of my clearly superior combat skills, as it would seem that I have bested you, again might I add, in a friendly tussle.”

“Ah, Estel, we both know that you only win because I let you. You have to be allowed to be the best at something,” the elf sighed, “and it clearly is not noticing your surroundings.”

At this Aragorn nudged the elf with almost a little too much force, nearly causing him to stumble. In response Legolas attempted to neatly trip him.

Elrond regarded them, a fond smile gracing his lips. He was glad to see that the long, and often regretfully, hard years had not diminished the friends’ love for each other and after all these years they could still behave as they had during their more carefree days.

“Your majesties,” the brown haired elf raised an eyebrow, “I believe you both know that you are each wonderfully gifted, so you may stop patting yourselves on the back about it.”

“This is your way of telling us to act more dignified, is it not Ada?” Estel chuckled.

“Aye, Lord Elrond would never outright tell us, even when we were at our most undignified,” the elf agreed with his friend.

“That is true,” Elrond laughed hearing the Prince of Mirkwood use a particularly Dwarven affirmative, “Just as I shall not tell your father of your newly acquired Dwarvish vocabulary.”

“ _Hannon le_ , thank you” Legolas smiled as the trio entered a waiting area in the palace, “he has mellowed, but I believe it might be enough to cause him to break anything he holds in that moment.”

\------

“Legolas has done well here, _muin thêl_ , dear sister,” Elrohir smiled, glancing at the green haven in the heart of the palace.

“It’s a wonder he did not transform the whole palace,” Elladan laughed, “how did you manage to keep him confined to one area?”

Arwen joined her brothers’ laughter, “ _Bora nin_ , trust me, it was not easy. We compromised and left Legolas to do what he wished around the city, provided he could convince the people.”

Standing in the palace garden, the siblings felt for a moment that nothing had changed. They stood together as they always had,arms linked together, Elladan on the left, Arwen in the middle, and Elrohir on the right.

“ _Naneth nanglor tíra galssui cin, pînniel_ , Mother would be glad to see you thus, little star” Elladan's voice was low as he rested his head atop his sister’s.

“ _Cin naed galen cîneneth, Arwen_ , You have truly grown into your name, Arwen.” Elrohir was beyond proud of his sister and the person she had become.

To this the queen said nothing, yet the silent tears that slid down her cheeks spoke volumes. She tightened her hold on her brothers’ arms as they simultaneously embraced her.

After a few moments Arwen laughed, albeit a little wetly, “Today is for joy and here I am crying,” she shook her head, “let us speak of something light. Tell me, how is Erestor?”

“Erestor is as he always has been,” Elladan chuckled, “Just the other week we had the good fortune of seeing Glorfindel being sent out to clean himself off.”

“One would think that having slain a Balrog he would not fear anything, or anyone, yet Erestor continues to amaze,” Elrohir grinned.

“Erestor was never anything but absolutely lovely,” Arwen laughed, “you two just had a habit of getting into trouble.”

“ _Saes pînniel_ , we were model elflings if anything ,” Elrohir tried to sound offended.

“Come now brother,” Arwen grinned, “you are fully aware that not even Grandmother would say that.”

“I agree with Arwen,” Elladan winked at his twin over their sister’s head, “she would have said we were perfect!”

Arwen made a slightly choked sound before bursting into laughter, her brothers following immediately after.

“Come now, let me show you the rest of Legolas’ pride and joy.”

Arwen led her brothers to a barely visible path amongst the trees. The path was lined with flowers from Lothlórien and Rivendell. The Queen paused several times to pluck them, never taking more than three from a single plant, and began arranging them into a bouquet.

As they walked the trio laughed, sharing the details of their lives the past year and recalling fond memories of their childhood.

Once Arwen had completed her bouquet, she led the twins out of the garden via a backway that brought them to an entrance to the kitchen.

The kitchen was nearly full, the servants working at a leisurely pace having completed the main portion of their duties and waiting for the cooking process to finish, before the rush to take pots off the fire and pans out of the oven and timeously present the dishes began.

“M’lady,” the young girl curtsied before running out the door, under direction from the cook to fetch something from the palace gardens.

One by one the servants paid respects to their Queen and the intriguing Elven twins. Elrohir and Elladan could see the love the servants have for their Queen and knew that the people at large, are of a similar mind in their regard of Arwen and her husband.

“How is your young one, Calen?”

“She is well, thank you your Majesty,” the green eyed woman smiled, “she will be three years two weeks hence.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Arwen smiled, “and how is your husband?”

Noticing that their sister’s attention was elsewhere and that the servants, having greeted them returned to their duties, Elladan and Elrohir shared a mischievous look.

Arwen soon had arranged the bouquet and the trio left the kitchens, Elrohir carrying the vase for his sister. They made their way to the King and Queen’s private dining area where dinner was to be had later. Elrohir placed the vase on the table and proceeded to perch on a chair next to Elladan.

“Tired already?” Arwen’s tone was teasing.

“As if,” Elladan stuck his tongue out.

“Well tired or not you shall stay seated for a few moments,” Arwen smiled.

“Why is that?” Elrohir raised an eyebrow, wondering what his sister was going to do.

“Well,” Arwen took a few bunches of flowers from the bouquet, “you are taller than me, so it would be rather difficult to do this.” She had begun braiding some of the white flowers into his hair.

Elrohir smiled as he recollected their tradition from childhood.

It had all begun because one day, young Elladan had noticed the flowers carefully braided into Arwen’s hair. The twins had been fascinated and asked their sister why she had flowers in her hair. Naneth, Mother, put them in, had been the reply, because they’re pretty. The brothers wondered if Naneth would do their hair. Naneth was with Adar, so Arwen offered to do their hair. For Elladan, it was a four strand braid and for Elrohir, a fishtail braid. They adorned the braids with as many flowers as they could fit into each other’s hair. Thus it became a tradition amongst the siblings and they often walked about sporting matching blooms in their hair.

This tradition soon came to include the Elvenking’s beloved son, Legolas. Thranduil often brought Legolas with him when he visited Imladris and naturally, the princeling had become close to the elf lord’s twin sons and their sister. Thus it soon became a common occurance to see the four young elves sitting in a circle braiding each other’s hair.

When she had finished braiding the flowers into the twins’ hair, Elladan gave her his chair to sit in while Elrohir picked out flowers, and they began to braid their sister’s hair.

The three of them looked at each other and smiled fondly remembering the happenings from their childhood in Rivendell.

_\------_

“I knew it was a bad idea to allow you into the kitchens,” Arwen laughed seeing the mini-picnic her brothers had produced.

“You were counting on it,” Elladan laughed, “don’t try to pretend otherwise.”

“I did not know if you actually would,” she smiled, “and I am greatly rewarded now.”

“Old habits die hard,” Elrohir shrugged apologetically though his tone was anything but.

The siblings sat on the ledge of a balcony, the bounty spread on a small table within easy reach. They were hidden from view by any passerby below by an architectural trick, intended to aid the Gondorian soldiers during an invasion and as the balcony was in a rarely used part of the palace, they were free to relax and enjoy one another’s company.

Soon they had finished the fruit that had been liberated from the kitchens as they recalled their memories of childhood, the happy days before their mother’s untimely departure to Valinor and the times after it. They spoke fondly of Erestor who had become a second father to them and retold tales the Balrog Slayer had told them. Thus the hours passed and all too soon Arwen realised that the time for dinner was drawing near.

Rousing themselves, the trio decided to search for their father and Estel. At a leisurely pace they made their way back to the central areas of the palace singing snippets of songs they had learned long ago.

\------

“The wind’s in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather,” the sound of singing reached the ears of the King, Prince and Lord and they smiled.

“The stars are in blossom, the moon is in - Legolas!”

“That is not how I remember this song,” the Elf-Price grinned at the three who had entered the spacious area, “ _Mae govannen nîn mellyn_ , Well met, my dear friends.”

They laughed as they embraced him and Elladan attempted to ruffle the Prince’s silky blonde hair.

“Elladan, _saes_ , please” Legolas batted his friend’s hand away.

“I did not do anything,” Elrohir’s expression was mock wounded.

“I have not fallen for that in a very long time,” the Prince rolled his eyes.

Elrond smiled to himself as he watched the familiar scene unfold. From simply swapping names for a day to making people think they were seeing double and imagining things, Elladan and Elrohir delighted in trying to confuse anyone and everyone. On occasion even he and Celebrian had fallen for their tricks, the only one being able to consistently tell them apart was Arwen. No matter what they tried she always knew who they were, and had often aided them in their quest to befuddle the inhabitants of Imladris.

“Elrohir,” Arwen addressed Elladan, “stop trying to cause trouble for Elladan.”

“Amman Why, Arwen,” Legolas turned to look at her, “I thought you were on my side, this betrayal is too great to bear.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek, “We both know that you will survive and I have already helped you, unless your powers of observation have failed you _muin mellon_ , dear friend.”

Legolas’ eyes narrowed for a moment before he noticed the braids in his friends’ hair and he laughed, “I cannot believe I did not notice it earlier. I hope you saved some for me?”

“Of course I did,” Arwen smiled.

“I think we should do Estel’s as well,” Elrohir was studying his brother’s hair, “it’s long enough.”

“Do my what?” the man in question looked questioningly at the four who were now regarding him with some intensity.

“Yes,” Arwen nodded, “we can. Ada, shall we do yours as well?” she turned to her father.

The Elf-Lord laughed, “Thank you _nîniell_ , but no.”

“Come now Estel, sit down,” Elladan gestured towards a chair, “and let us work our magic.”

“What are you doing? ‘’ the King looked suspiciously at his brother.

“We,” Elrohir reappeared with handfuls of flowers, “are going to braid your hair.”

“You two are going to braid my hair?” Estel could not mask his doubt, “No offence, but I think that I would be better off if Arwen braided my hair.. She’s more experienced.”

“Yes she is,” Legolas planted himself a chair away from Aragorn, “and that is why she is doing my hair.” Legolas looked excitedly at Arwen as he did during their younger days.

“Why can’t my wife,” Estel emphasised the word wife,” braid my hair? Surely I take precedence?” he looked at Arwen with an expression of mock betrayal

“No,” Elladan answered for her, “would you mind, Ada?”

“Of course not,” Elrond took the seat between the two friends and accepted the flowers handed to him by Elladan.

“To do so would break tradition,” Elrohir picked up where his twin left off, “and that is unacceptable” and began braiding his human brother’s hair while accepting the flowers from Lord Elrond.

“Besides,” Legolas grinned at his best friend, “Arwen has been nînneth my sister from before she decided to become your wife.”

“Fine,” Aragorn chuckled and raised his hands in mock defeat.

Lord Elrond smiled softly at his children as he remembered their younger, carefree days, running around and playing in the gardens of Imladris, their little braids whipping freely against the wind.

\------

“See, you don’t look terrible, Estel,” Arwen smiled, slipping her hand into his.

“Indeed, they did a much better job than I expected,” Aragorn smiled back, squeezing her hand lightly.

“She was not talking about our handiwork, Estel,” Elladan smirked, “and as you can see,” he gestured to Arwen’s intricately braided hair, “we are more than capable.”

The three younger elves laughed while the man glared at them. Elrond smiled as he watched them, shaking his head slightly at their antics.

“Stop it you three,” Arwen made a shoo-ing motion in their direction, “he looks -”

A loud cough from the main door caused the group to pause their banter and direct their full attention to the man the sound had come from.

“Pardon the intrusion, your graces,” the herald bowed, “but dinner shall be served in an hour as per your majesties’ directions.”

“Thank you, Astor, “Aragorn smiled at him, “we shall be ready.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Astor bowed again before exiting.

As if in cue Legolas and Aragorn’s stomachs growled slightly, eliciting a round of laughter from the rest of the small group.

“I am sure we would all like to freshen up before we eat,” Arwen stood up.

“Are you implying something sister dearest?” Elladan feigned hurt.

Without missing a beat Arwen continued, “especially El,” she grinned impishly at him,”so I shall show you to your rooms.”

“Arwen, how could you wound me as such, I require a hug to remedy the damage,” Elladan tried to throw his arms around his sister, but she neatly stepped to the side.

The next moment he had picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed.

Aragorn’s involuntary start as he saw it was not lost on the three watching. Legolas and Elrohir shared a slightly confused glance, while Elrond calmly committed it to memory.

\------

“The flowers suit you _muin_ ,” Arwen shook out her dress before hanging it up for the servants to collect later for washing.

“ _Hannon le meleth nîn_ , thank you my love” Aragorn moved to help her into her dress and began lacing the back up. The deep red silk met easily at the middle of her back as he drew the golden cords together.

The flowers in the vase on their table swayed gently in the evening breeze. Aragorn had picked them for her earlier during the day and his heart swelled as her eyes lit up when he presented them to her.

When he finished Arwen turned, putting her arms about his neck and trailing feather light kisses across his jaw “ _Hannon le, muin-nîn_.”

Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer.

He stared at her in a mixture of awe and admiration. She was radiant and looked ethereal. She was a goddess, he decided, his own, of beauty and grace. He placed his hands on the slight swell of her stomach and held her reverently.

He cupped her fair face and nudged his nose against hers, eliciting a soft smile from her. She finally closed the distance, softly pressing her lips to his.

The King and Queen revelled in each other’s embrace, their hearts full of love for the other.

The soft evening breeze wrapped them and outside, Eärendil’s star slowly rose in the dimming sky.

\------

“ _Estel, massad Legolas?_ , Estel, where is Legolas?” Elrohir had looked around the room twice , and was certain the blonde elf was not in the vicinity.

Legolas had not left to his quarters along with the others as he had already refreshed himself before seeking out Aragorn, and as he knew the palace well, he had set out for a stroll.

“He is most likely in the gardens,” Aragorn grimaced, “ I just hope that he is not waking any of the trees.”

Arwen smiled, “The last time Legolas woke up a tree, Aragorn was nearly thrown across the garden.”

“I need the full story, _saes_ , please Arwen,” Elladan could tell that the story would be a good one.

A knock at the door drew their attention, much to Aragorn’s relief and a young lad entered.

“Ah, Teiglin,” the King smiled, ”would you run down to the garden and inform Prince Legolas that dinner is to be served, please.”

“At once, sire,” he smiled, then bowed and left.

Unbeknownst to the King, the servants had been searching for the Woodland Prince for nearly a quarter of an hour now and had just sent the paige to tell the King that they were unable to locate him.

As Teiglin ran down to the garden he felt slightly nervous. He was going to speak to the Prince of the Woodland Realm, an actual elf! He could hear his mentor’s voice in his head telling him to remain calm and polite no matter the situation, and that if the elven prince was anything like the King, which he most definitely was, then there was nothing to be nervous about.

As he entered the garden Teiglin slowed to a walking pace.

“Prince Legolas?”

Not receiving a response Teiglin walked further into the garden heading down the main path.

He was about to call out again when he heard soft singing coming from deeper in the garden and he followed the sound.

Upon reaching the apparent source of the sound, the brunette could see no physical sign of the Prince, moreover the singing had stopped.

“Prince Legolas?” the lad’s voice had dropped to a near whisper.

There was a soft rustle from behind him and Teiglin turned, letting out a yelp and a few choice words that would have caused his mentor to put him on stable duties for a month.

“Prince Legolas!” he made an attempt to bow and realised the prince had leapt out of the tree and was mid air.

 _“Hannon le_ ,” the Prince addressed back from the air and Teiglin moved back a few quick paces and fell to the ground.

“ _Mae govannen_ , well met, young one,” Legolas cast a careful eye over the boy and was glad to see he had not suffered any harm from his sudden turn and subsequent fall.

“ _Mae govannen_ , my lord,” restored to an upright position Teiglin bowed, “King Elessar bids me to tell you that dinner is to begin now, sir.”

“Thank you…” Legolas paused.

“Teiglin, my lord.”

“Thank you, Teiglin,” Legolas looked at the boy who was flushed a bright red and raised an eyebrow.

“You won’t tell the King, will you? I’m - I mean - we - aren’t allowed to use such language, especially not in front of esteemed persons, like yourself. My lord,” the words tumbled out in a rush and his face had somehow become a deeper shade of red.

Legolas let out a small laugh and shook his head, “It will be our secret, do not fear.”

“Thank you, your highness!” Teiglin let out a breath.

“You are welcome,” he smiled,”now if you would walk with me I can be certain that you did not twist your foot in your fall.”

They set off, making their way to the main path and Legolas could feel the curious glances that Teiglin directed his way every few seconds. After a few moments Legolas decided to take pity on the lad.

“If you have a question, do not be afraid to ask it young one.”

Teiglin nearly tripped at his surprise of being addressed but managed to recover himself. He opened his mouth, shut it again and looked for a moment at Legolas who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Why- why were you in the tree my lord? Is it an Elven custom? “Teiglin’s face had turned to a red shade again and Legolas thought that perhaps rather than turning red, his face just had periods where it was a rather tanned caramel color.

“It is not an Elven custom, at least I would not deem it as such. I was merely speaking with the tree.”

If it had not been for the Prince’s casual tone and the fact that the tree had caught him, Teiglin would have thought the elf was having a laugh at his expense.

“Is the tree alive, sir?” the wonder in his voice caused Legolas to smile.

“Everything is alive, young one, some are simply more alive than others,” the elf looked at the boy trotting alongside him, “and every living thing should be treated with great respect.”

Teiglin looked up at him, eyes solemn and wide, “If you would, Prince Legolas, I would very much like to learn how to speak to the trees, sir.” “You are a curious one, Teiglin,” Legolas laughed, “if you truly want to speak to the trees I shall aid you. But for now _gweinen_ , young one, I thank you for your service and bid you a good evening.”

Turning, Teiglin realised that they stood before the door to the King and Queen’s quarters.

“Good evening, Prince Legolas,” he bowed, “and thank you.”

\------

“This is my favourite!” Legolas grinned as he refilled his goblet for the third time.

After the first helping of dinner was served, the King dismissed his servants politely, as he wanted his family to have a private time together. He requested that his adoptive father, Lord Elrond sit at the head of the dining table. He and Arwen sat to his right and the twins and Legolas sat to his left, just like they did in Rivendell where they lived together as a family.

The royal couple had personally seen to the dinner preparations and made sure that the favourite dishes of each of their family members and their dear friend were prepared to perfection. They were rewarded with bright eyes and grinning mouths as the dishes were relished by the hungry group.

“You can take it slow Legolas, this is not a competition where you can best Gimli,” Aragorn chuckled as he reached to help himself to a serving of fish.

The Prince glared good naturedly at his friend, who smiled innocently back at him.

“The fish is excellent,” Elrohir nudged his twin, “I think you’ll really enjoy it Arwen.”

“In that case, let me have a bite from your plate, muin” the queen said and proceeded to pick a piece from her husband’s plate.

“Wait!”Estel grabbed her arm as she put the morsel to her lips “I should check it before you eat”

The king started to search for any bones in the fish just as a precaution, Arwen knew that he was aware that the fish had been meticulously deboned and was mildly exasperated at his behaviour. Ever since she told him that she was with child, he has been hovering over her and fussing over even the tiniest of things.

“Meleth nin,” Arwen sighed, accepting the fish back, “you specifically instructed the cooks to double check for any bones and you know there aren’t any. Besides, I am completely capable of checking my food before eating”

This exchange was not lost on Lord Elrond, who had watched the scene with great interest.

The twins erupted with laughter at their sister’s comment.

“Estel is probably still afraid of choking on fish!” Elladan clapped his brother on the back, realising that he had set their younger brother up.

“When he was younger, he bit more than he could chew and couldn’t swallow it completely. He ended up choking on it and Elladan and I had to lift him up and give several thrusts to his stomach till he coughed it out” Elrohir laughed.

Elladan completed his twin’s story “He still refuses to admit it and claims that he choked because he swallowed a non –existent bone”

Arwen laughed heartily. She had spent most of her youth in Lothlórien with her grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and thus had not witnessed much of the twin’s and Estel’s escapades.

This was also Legolas’ first time hearing this story. He shook with laughter which resulted in him spilling the wine that he was drinking, over his pale green tunic.

Everyone, particularly the twins, roared with laughter at the sight of the angry red splotch on the prince’s tunic. Even after everyone had calmed down, the twins continued laughing and received questioning glances from the rest of the group. Legolas realising the cause of the twin’s elevated levels of mirth, levelled an angry glare at them, shaking his head, warning them to keep quiet.

The twins were having none of it and launched into a story from their earlier adventures with the elven prince.

“Legolas always spills his drink,” Elladan laughed. “You remember that incident during our hunt, Elrohir?!” he turned to his twin.

Elrohir nodded and tried to answer but could not form a sentence as he laughed harder.

Inspired by the curiosity he saw on his companions’ faces Elladan grinned, “During one of our hunting trips, Elrohir, Legolas and I were having our supper. Legolas was drinking berry juice and through some misfortune that I cannot seem to recollect at the moment, ended up spilling it on his breeches. Just then, Elrohir brought a plateful of freshly cooked meat and gave it to us. Legolas was practically famished and pounced on his plate forgetting about the juice stain on his breeches.” Elladan glanced at his brother and started to laugh again.

“Wait, why wasn’t I there?” Aragorn could not recall the incident though he had been on nearly all of the hunting trips his brothers had taken once he was of age.

“It’s because you got sick, human” Legolas retorted, not at all happy with the incident in discussion. Aragorn glared at his best friend, and decided to give the elf a piece of his mind later. Curiosity increased, he looked at his brother to continue.

Elrohir continued for his twin “I took the watch that night. Luckily, it was uneventful and Elladan and Legolas were sleeping peacefully. Then something unusual happened, and I immediately roused Elladan. We settled ourselves to enjoy the scene that was unfolding.”

“After a little while, Legolas stirred” Elrohor grinned wholeheartedly, “When he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of a brave little hedgehog, heartily licking the half dried juice stain on his breeches!”

“Who would've known that the Prince, heir to the throne of Mirkwood , who even the foulest of the beasts fear, would be attacked by an innocent hedgehog in the middle of the night!” Elladan shook with laughter.

“Innocent? That creature had some nerve to stare at me even after I tried to shoo it away” Legolas huffed.

The room rang with laughter at this revelation. Legolas, thoroughly embarrassed, struggled to look at the faces around him as the tips of his delicately pointed ears turned beet red. He mentally vowed to get back at the twins for this and fortunately for him, Estel was more than ready to aid him.

Estel saw the face of his best friend and took pity on him. He decided it was time for the twins to have a taste of their own medicine.

The king eyed his foster brothers, “You think you’re so very graceful, go ahead, laugh at Legolas and I,” he smirked, “but remember, we were not the ones who ended up so caked in mud and leaves that there were birds trying to perch on us.”

Elrond eyebrows shot up, and Arwen’s mouth was agape. She had a tough time imagining her normally graceful brothers ending up in such a situation. She looked at her husband, her wide eyes pleading for him to continue.

“Once, when we were hunting, my dear brothers climbed a tree to get a better view, while Legolas and I covered the ground. We finally located a deer and signalled for them to come down. Both of them jumped, but only Elrohir reached the ground. Elladan’s cape got caught in the branches and he was hanging there, struggling to free his cape from the tree’s hold” Estel said, a laugh lighting up his face.

Legolas eyed the twins and continued with an evil grin “As Elladan was struggling, Elrohir stood there, watching him shaking with laughter. Of course, Estel and I joined him. It was then that his cape came loose and he landed directly atop Elrohir! To make the matters worse, it rained the previous night and the ground was still mushy and muddy. Both of them fell to the muddy ground in a tangled heap! Because of the force of Elladan’s thrashing around, the dried leaves on the tree loosened and both the dear twins received a shower of dried leaves and twigs!”

It was the twins’ turn to become red. Elrohir glared at his twin. It was all Elladan’s fault he got dragged into this. He was having a perfect moment and Elladan had to fall on him to ruin it. Only if Elladan had landed a bit farther off, instead of on him.

Estel turned to his father and wife excitedly, “You should’ve seen them that day! They were coated in mud with dried twigs and leaves sticking out at particularly odd angles in their hair and face!”

“The leaves on Elrohir’s face stuck perfectly on the wet mud and he looked like an annoyed cat with abnormally broad brownish-yellow whiskers” Estel shook with laughter.

“And there were so many leaves stuck in Elladan’s hair that a bird could have mistook it for a nest to lay eggs in” Legolas’ sides were beginning to ache of laughter.

“As it was they settled for perching on him, if I recall correctly,” the King took a breath, “They were so utterly funny to look at, Legolas and I almost fell from laughing. We had to hold on to each other to maintain our balance. I can, for the life of me, never forget that scene”

“Aye! I remember it as if it happened yesterday” the elven prince concurred.

The four younger ones were proud of each of their prowess in recounting embarrassing memories of each other, that the elf lord decided to partake in the tales exchanged and glanced at the four of them.

He cleared his throat to garner their attention “While each of you are basking in your victories, let me remind you of the incident where all of you ended up cleaning the passage ways of Rivendell”

Four surprised faces turned to him at once, silently pleading to stop the narration of the tale. They had enough embarrassment for one day and the Lord of Imladris was not making things any easier.

“Rivendell and Erestor miss you all” he jested in good faith.

The raven-haired queen became very curious. She smiled as she thought of Erestor. He was a kind hearted elf who helped Lord Elrond raise his children from even before her mother sailed to the Grey Havens. The elf lord had given Erestor free reign to deal with this naughty lot. She was immensely enjoying the stories of their youth and by the looks on their faces, she could already tell that this would be an interesting tale.

The elf lord turned to his daughter “We have a whole process worked out at Rivendell whenever any of these four came back from their hunting trips or adventures. In most cases, at least one of them were injured, anything from a simple bruise to a near death situation. It became such a regular occurrence, that whenever the sound of horses was heard, Erestor would rush to my side and help me deal with whatever the situation was.”

“After one such adventure, the four of them returned and it was a miracle that they were all in one piece and not even bruised. However, they were filthy and covered in mud so decided to stealthily make their way into their rooms. Unfortunately, they left a trial of mud and filth which caught the eye of Erestor. He caught the culprits before they could escape his eyes and I believe he gave them a rather long lecture about cleanliness.”

Lord Elrond paused and let out a hearty chuckle. “To emphasize his point and teach them a lesson, Erestor called for four buckets of water and scrubbing brushes and made them clean the muddied hallways.”

“The worst part was, he left Glorfindel to supervise us while we cleaned” Estel grumbled.

Legolas sighed, “We?? Oh please Estel, you hardly scrubbed a tile. Most of the time you were feigning innocence while your brothers and I did most of the cleaning”

The twins nodded in unison.

“You were spared because you tricked them into thinking that you were tired, human! So, it was the elves who had to do your share too” huffed Elladan.

pointed an accusatory finger at his human brother “Don’t you dare think it’ll work again, dear brother. Next time we’ll make sure that you get your fair share.”

They easily fell into a playful banter as they re-lived their younger days and all else in the world was forgotten momentarily.

Lord Elrond was utterly amused, and as he observed his children a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He was proud to see the love they bore for each other and the delight in which they recounted their younger years. Blood or not, the Elf Lord considered the blonde haired Prince as one of his own.

This was his family.

This was what he always wanted, what he always wished for and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

\------

Dinner had been concluded and with full stomachs and grins, the company had moved to sit around the fire in the King and Queen’s private hall. It was smaller than several of the halls in the palace, but it reminded the royal couple of Rivendell and served as a warm and cozy retreat from the bustle of everyday life.

Lord Elrond sat in a well cushioned chair and the twins deposited themselves on the floor near Legolas who was stoking the fire. The King eyed the couch opposite the elf lord and began leading his Queen towards it.

“Shall we sit, muin, dear?” Aragorn gestured with the hand not occupied with his Queen’s.

“On the floor, near Ada, yes.” Noting the look on the man’s face she sighed,”I’ll be fine, Estel.”

They began arguing in hushed tones and the younger elves glanced suspiciously at the royal couple, intent on knowing the cause behind this, while Elrond chuckled softly to himself. He could already imagine what the coming months would be like for the couple. If Estel continued this behaviour, he was sure that his daughter wouldn’t hesitate to send the King away for a while, for her mental peace. After all, she took after her mother.

Aragorn finally acquiesced to her request and both of them sat on the floor near the elf lord.

“What was that about?” Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

“I believe they are still arguing about the fish incident, isn’t it Estel?” the elf lord replied, deftly changing the topic. He wanted to give them the time to come out on their own.

“Err.., yes Ada” the King replied sheepishly. Though he didn’t know the real intention behind his father’s words, he was grateful for the diversion Everyone laughed, recollecting their earlier exchanges.

After some time the conversation came to a lull and everyone silently enjoyed the company of their family.

Aragorn squeezed his Queen’s hand, silently apologising for his earlier behaviour. Arwen smiled softly and leaned against his shoulder letting him know that it was alright. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and returned the smile.

They looked into each other’s eyes and nodded.

It was time.

Aragorn looked around at his family and grinned “We have news to share.”

He looked at the elf lord, “Ada, you’re going to be grandpa!”, “And you three,” he turned to the twins and Legolas, “are going to be uncles very soon!!”

Surprise was clearly etched on the twins and Legolas’s face.

The elf lord smiled calmly and fondly “My heart is gladdened but I already knew this Estel.”

It was Estel’s turn to be surprised.

Lord Elrond turned to his daughter “I had thought it a possibility when I first saw you earlier today. You glowed like a little elfling still learning to control her light.”

He turned towards the King, “My suspicions were confirmed by you Estel, the way you were fidgeting nervously when Elladan twirled Arwen and the way you were being extra cautious with the fish at dinner. Not to mention, the latest argument you had about sitting on the couch.”

Realisation dawned on the twins and Legolas at this explanation from the elf lord. They had known something was amiss yet couldn’t quite place their fingers on it. Now, everything became clear as day and they stared at the royal couple in light of this revelation, processing the new found emotions.

Arwen laughed and squeezed her husband’s hand “See! I told you that Ada will definitely know if you kept up with that behaviour of yours.”

The twins finally found their voices and spoke at once.

“Dear Valar! We are so excited”

“This is the best news!”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“Arwen! Estel! How could you not tell us this long?!”

They launched themselves at the King and Queen and enveloped them in a bear hug. They could barely conceal their excitement.

Legolas didn’t want to intrude when the royal couple were sharing a family moment and thus remained by the fire. Nonetheless, he was grinning with happiness for his best friend and found family.

The twins released them from their hug and Estel looked at Legolas. He wanted his best friend to understand how much a part of this family he was.

“You know Legolas,” Estel eyed the red splotch left by the wine on his best friend’s tunic, “you should be more careful in the future. I don’t want my child to think that he or she has got a clumsy Godfather.”

If ‘stunned’ described the Prince’s previous state, ‘speechless’ pretty much summed up his current one. He looked at the royal couple in disbelief.

Arwen grinned and nodded in confirmation.

Legolas was one of a precious few who the couple trusted and loved unconditionally. They knew that he would treat the child as his own and having him as their godfather would remind him without a doubt that he was family to them.

Legolas sat transfixed, wide-eyed and astonished by this latest turn of events. Aragorn rose and strode over to Legolas. He held the prince by his shoulders and drew him up.

The King smiled “Legolas, you are family to us. I have thanked the Valar every day for your friendship since the day we met. It is one of the best things to have happened to me. You might not be my brother in name like Elladan and Elrohir, or by blood, but” Estel paused “You are a brother of my heart Legolas, and will be until the end of this world.”

“Will you be the Godfather to our child, Legolas?” Estel asked, his voice close to a whisper.

Overcome with emotion, Legolas hugged his best friend tightly and nodded.

His mother sailed to the Grey Havens when he was still an elfling and his father, Thranduil was the only family he had.

But nature had a strange way of making up for things. It had given him a second family. An elf lord who looked after him like a father, the twins and their sister who bonded with him like siblings and this human who became his brother of heart.

And now, Estel was asking him, trusting him to be the godfather of his child. He would protect this child with his life, if it came to it.

“Of course Estel” he managed to choke out. Aragorn tightened the hug and smiled into the prince’s golden hair. He knew beyond a doubt, that Legolas would be the best Godfather he could’ve asked for.

Legolas released him and touched his forehead to Estel’s, like they always did from their youth. “ _Hannon le, gwador nin_ , Thank you, my brother.”

The twins and Arwen joined Estel in embracing the wood elf.

Lord Elrond arose to embrace the Mirkwood prince “ _Gwaedh ion nin_ , son of the heart” he whispered. Legolas smiled gratefully at this mention and returned the embrace.

Late into the night Aragorn sat beside his best friend, helping him stoke the fire while the twins sat beside their sister. Lord Elrond sat back in his chair and Arwen sat on the floor beside her father with her head on his lap.

He stroked his daughter’s hair while she spoke with her brothers. Legolas and Estel joined the banter and the room rang with their delight.

The elf lord fondly looked down on all his children. He was proud to be their father and eagerly anticipated the day he became a grandfather. He thanked the heavens and left a prayer to the Valar, bidding him to protect his family.

\------

After some time Legolas wandered over to a window, unable to sit still for much longer. Opening the window he looked out over the palace garden. The night was calm and cool, Eärendil’s star sat high in the heavens and Tillion was slowly nearing the zenith of his nightly journey.

“We should take a walk,” Elrohir’s comment startled the Prince from his reverie.

He nodded in response, looking back at their companions to ask their opinion on the matter. Elladan was on his feet nearly instantly as Estel turned to Arwen.

“Go _muin-nîn_ ,” Arwen urged, a soft smile gracing her features, ”You got Ada to yourself earlier, it’s my turn now.”

Smiling, Estel kissed her and after he and the three elves had bid goodnight to Arwen and Lord Elrond, they set off to the palace gardens.

Now alone, they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. The Elf-lord shifted slightly causing Arwen to lift her head from his leg where she was resting it and meet his gaze. He smiled at her before moving to seat himself next to her.

“I wish she were here Ada.” Arwen’s voice was hushed as she returned her gaze to the flames.

“ _Te nanglor tira cin sin, iell nin_ , she would be happy to see you thus, my daughter,” Elrond’s voice was a mixture of pride and sorrow.

“You will tell Naneth, won’t you Ada?” Arwen looked at him imploringly, taking one of his hands in hers.

“Every last detail, _gwaedh nin_ , I promise,” the Elf-lord placed his hand on top of both of hers.

“Ask her to forgive me, _saes_ , please, since I cannot be there to ask her pardon myself,” the Queen’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Weep not, _hen nin_ , My child, for your mother too would understand the happenings of your heart. There is nothing to forgive,” Elrond drew her into his arms, "She would never find fault with your choice.”

Arwen said nothing, but laid her head against her father’s chest as tears slid down her face. Elrond rested his chin atop her head and held her close as unbidden, but not unwarranted tears formed in his eyes.

They remained thus until Elrond felt the gentle shake of Arwen’s shoulders subside, and the tears no longer threatened to run in rivers down his cheeks. They sorely missed the presence of Celebrian but the elf lord remembered the promise he made to his wife. He vowed to play the role of both the parents to their children till his time on Arda came to an end, and then will sail to the Grey Havens to reunite with his beloved.

Kissing the top of her head he pulled back slightly, “She would be proud of you Arwen. So very proud of you, don’t ever forget that.”

“ _Hannon le, Ada_ ,” Arwen embraced him tightly for a moment then settled, her head on his shoulder.

After a moment Arwen smiled, “Ada, if you and Naneth haven't named my brothers and I thusly, what names would you have chosen?”

“Hmm, if we had not named you Arwen, your mother and I also favored the name Elyssene,” the brown haired elf chuckled slightly, “and if you had been a boy, we were to call you Eldarion.”

“They are lovely names Ada,” Arwen’s heart felt lighter and she let out a soft laugh committing them to her memory.

“What is funny, little one?” Elrond smiled.

“Nothing is funny Ada, my heart is just greatly gladdened,” Arwen gently squeezed her father’s hand, “I am glad that you are here, and my brothers after so long a time. I have been impatient to give you the good news!”

“I am glad to have received such wonderful news, dear one. And in light of it, I think you can expect to see much more of your brothers and I in the near future.”

Arwen scrunched up her face and sighed with a smile, “As long as you don’t behave like Estel, I will allow it.”

Elrond laughed, “You truly remind me of your Naneth, Arwen.”

“How so?” Arwen perked up, knowing that there was a story to this.

“When Celebrian was with Elladan and Elrohir, I was worse than Estel,” Elrond paused as Arwen let out a sound of disbelief, “I truly was. I did not allow your Naneth a moment to herself, anything she wanted I got for her, or sent a servant to fetch. She bore it with extreme grace and patience, though there were some nights I was required to find another room because she very lovingly demanded that I go out.”

“I cannot believe this Ada!” the raven haired Queen laughed, “Naneth actually kicked you out?”

“She did indeed,” the Elf-lord sighed, “and then left to stay with your grandmother after she caught me berating Erestor for allowing her to walk all the way to the kitchens to get something.”

“I never would have imagined that you could be upset with Erestor, much less berate him,” Arwen held her sides as another fit of laughter overtook her.

“I vowed to never act that way again, and I am proud to say that I kept to the promise I made, when she was carrying you” Elrond smiled ruefully, “Of course having your grandmother around helped. If she so much as imagined I was being over the top, the look she would direct my way would have been enough to make a wraith stop in its tracks.”

“I cannot imagine grandmother being that terrifying Ada. Were Elladan and Elrohir ever subjected to such terror?”

Elrond laughed, “Erestor was always on his toes, helping me keep them under control. However if he so much as raised an eyebrow at them they would run to your grandmother. Galadriel spoiled them utterly and completely. ”

The pair laughed, imagining the scenes that the two young twins would have created. Elrond began a tale about one of the many misadventures of the twins and the fire burned gradually lower as he and Arwen sat and talked and laughed as they had not done for nearly a year.

\------

The four began strolling lazily in the gardens. Then Elladan saw the pond approaching. Deciding this to be the perfect moment to play with his little brother, he walked a little ahead of Estel and calmly stuck his leg in front of him. Estel tripped and fell face flat into the pond, water splashing all about him.

Elladan burst into laughter. “Dear brother, you have become so engrossed in thought about Arwen that you have been bested by a simple stone.”

Estel blushed at the mention of Arwen but glared at Elladan “I very much know the difference between a stone and a foot, you rouge!”

The King cupped his palms and threw handfuls of cold water into the unsuspecting face of Elladan. Seeing the bewildered look on his twin’s face, Elrohir shook with laughter and Estel wasted no time in treating him to the same experience.

Realising his fate as the next victim, Legolas knew he had to act fast. He turned to run but Elrohir was faster, and grabbing the Prince he pushed him into the waters.

The Prince of Mirkwood landed rather unceremoniously beside Estel.

Quick as a lightning, Legolas straightened himself and grabbed Elrohir’s foot, pulling him into the pond. Slipping, Elrohir tugged at Elladan’s tunic and together, as one, the twins fell with a large splash in front of Estel and Legolas.

The irate face of Elladan popped out of the water. A white lotus was sitting perfectly on his dark head.

Legolas, Estel and Elrohir roared with laughter. It was a sight they would never forget.

“You’re going to pay for this” Elladan glared at his twin.

“It’s not fair that you should be the only one outside the pond, having the last laugh” Elrohir shot back.

Estel patted Elladan on his shoulder “What goes around comes around dear brother” he winked, “and besides you started this, so it’s only fair that the circle is completed!”

Elladan tried to exact revenge and sprang towards Estel in an attempt to dunk him, but his brother dodged him. Estel grinned at his brother with an evil glint in his eye.

Immediately recognizing the look, all of them launched into a much warranted water fight, grouping themselves automatically.

Legolas and Aragorn versus Elladan and Elrohir.

The rules were simple.

They were to dunk a member of the opposite team and hold him down in the water for thirty seconds while preventing the other member from helping his immersed companion. This was a game they created during one of the adventures in their youth and they were well practiced.

Legolas and Aragorn eyed each other, coming up with a plan. Taking advantage of his opposition’s momentary inattention, Elrohir flung himself at Legolas. Before the prince could defend himself, Elrohir effectively distanced him from Estel. He pinned him and submerged him in the waters.

Estel started to rush towards the prince but Elladan immediately looped his arms around his human brother’s chest, pulling him away from the struggling prince.

Legolas began to thrash wildly, attempting to dislodge himself from Elrohir’s grip. It was not working. He had to come up with a plan, lest the best friends lose to the twins. The Mirkwood prince was too stubborn to allow it.

He pulled Elrohir down into the waters and forced as much water as he could into the elf’s ear. The dark haired elf flinched at the sudden influx. This was all Legolas needed.

He further pushed down the twin and stepped on his shoulder. Gaining traction, he pressed Elrohir down and shot out of the water.

Meanwhile, Estel was having his share of struggles. Elladan had tightened his grip on the King and began to pull him away to the periphery of the pond attempting to increase the distance and thereby the twins’ chance of winning. Estel realised fighting Elladan’s hold would get him nowhere. He stretched his pinned arms backwards and managed to get hold of Elladan’s waist.

He began tickling his brother until the elf’s grasp loosened. Estel quickly squirmed out of his hold and swam hastily towards the prince’s side.

Just as Aragorn was nearing, Legolas shot out of the water. The King quickly seized his friend’s shoulders and dragged him to the boundary of the pond. Both the friends leapt out of the waters before the twins could get another hold on them.

They moved a little farther from the pond where the twins could not reach them and grinned victoriously. The twins conceded defeat and raised their hands in mock surrender.

Taking pity on the dark haired elves, Estel and Legolas helped them out of the waters.

“And, this takes our count to 12-10!” Aragorn beamed with pride.

“You got lucky those two times” Elladan grumbled.

“Then we’ll have a rematch. Estel and I can increase the tally to 13-10” Legolas said smugly.

“Oh, it’s on” Elrohir grinned roguishly at Legolas.

“Let’s end this for tonight. We’ll give you time to regain your strength before we beat you again” Estel proceeded to flop onto the cool grass.

“Like that’s going to happen” Elladan huffed at the smug human.

The King was joined by his brothers and best friend as they began a debate over who was truly more likely to win. Elladan and Elrohir insisted that the times Legolas and Estel had won were because they allowed them to win, and that this time was purely by chance. Naturally Estel and Legolas retorted claiming that perhaps Elrohir and Elladan had been better when they came up with the game, but now their duo was better than the twins could ever hope to be.

After a while, the King began to shiver slightly. Soaked to the bone and hit by the cool breezes of the night, he was having a tough time warding off the chill that crept into him . Elladan saw this from the corner of his eye. Humans did not have the endurance of elves. It was time they went in and changed.

“Let’s go in before you become a block of ice, Estel ” Elladan taunted his brother good naturedly.

Aragorn snorted but began to get up. It was not so cold outside but he was drenched. He didn’t like the clothes sticking to him and wanted to change.

The others followed suit and slowly began trudging into the palace. Aragorn quicker than the rest.

“ Someone’s eager” Legolas grinned at the twins, “I don’t recall Estel ever wanting to head inside as much as he does now. Maybe it’s the fish.”

The ranger smacked the blonde elf on his head before he had a chance to duck.

The King eyed the trail of mud and water left by them and chuckled slightly “I’m glad Erestor is not here. I don’t fancy scrubbing the floors of my palace in the middle of the night.”

“Your servants will be bewildered to know that their King is acting like a child” Elrohir grinned.

“And they’ll also know how juvenile the King’s brothers are. Elves are supposed to be graceful and elegant, but look at you lot!” the King retorted merrily, gesturing to his elven companions.

They joined his laughter and the joyous company traipsed into the warm halls of the welcoming palace.

\------

The King suppressed a violent shiver as he approached the door to the royal chambers. All he wanted was to sink into a warm bath and listen to Arwen sing, or read as she often did when they were safely tucked away. He pushed the door open and felt the warmth of the room slowly crawl over him.

“Estel.” Arwen smiled softly as she rose from her seat near the fire. “You’re,” she paused noticing his soggy clothes, “dripping all over the floor?”

The man gave her a rather bashful smile, “Elladan started it?”

Arwen let out a soft laugh and Estel joined her. “Come _Meleth-nîn_ ,” she took his hand, “you’re freezing.”

In the bathroom there was a fresh tub of gently steaming water. The Queen had requested it not long after retiring for she was certain that Estel would soon return, and there was always something that needed cleaning after he and her brothers, Legolas included, spent any amount of time together.

As Estel removed his wet clothes Arwen set a large towel near the fire along with a fresh set of comfortable clothes. When she returned he had already submerged himself in the tub up till his chin. Seating herself on the stool next to the tub Arwen cupped a handful of water and gently poured it over Estel’s head. He hummed contentedly and after a few more handfuls Arwen began gently soaping his hair. They continued the familiar routine in a serene silence, neither needing to speak just yet.

After he had dried himself off and donned warm clothes Estel pressed a kiss to Arwen’s hand before gently pulling her to his lap. She kissed him softly for a moment before rising.

“I will return in a moment muin, I would just prefer not to have wet clothes strewn over our bathroom floor come morning,” she laughed at the affronted noise Estel had made as she rose and headed to the bathroom.

Estel settled back in his seat for a moment and closed his eyes.

“Wait!” he shot out of his chair beating Arwen to the bathroom.

“Estel,” she watched him, an amused smile playing on her lips, “what are you doing?”

The man strode into the bathroom and began collecting the garments he had discarded earlier.

Arwen gently tapped her foot against the wooden flooring, reminding Estel that he owed her an answer.

Only once he was finished did the man look up, “I should know better than to leave my things lying around,” it came out sounding more like a question and he winced.

At Arwen’s unimpressed expression he started again, “ It’s just that - well, with the baby you shouldn’t be bending over and picking things up. Also the floor is wet.”

“Aragorn.”

The man winced again, Arwen only ever called him by that name when they were acting in their royal capacity, or when he was in trouble.

“I told you, I am perfectly capable of going about my usual routines.” she softened slightly, “If I find myself in need of help, I will tell you, Meleth.”

Crossing over to her, Estel took both of her hands in his and kissed them, “Am I forgiven?”

“As long as you relax,” Arwen smiled at him and all was right with the world for a blissful moment.

A cool breeze ruffled their hair and they moved to the fireside where they sat in a chair. Picking up her book, Arwen handed it to Estel, who began reading where she had left off earlier at his arrival.

After a while Estel felt her breathing deepen and realised that she was asleep. Gently placing the book aside, he slipped an arm under her legs and securing his other arm around her waist, he carefully stood up. Carrying his wife, Estel made his way to their bed where he gently laid her. Coming into contact with the cool sheets roused Arwen enough to slip under the covers of her own accord and lay her head on Estel’s chest as he made himself comfortable beside her.

As sleep came softly again Arwen felt Estel shifting. She barely heard his whisper “I’ll just be back, _Meleth-nîn_ ”, as she rolled over.

Soon, as promised, he returned and pulled her into his arms, delaying sleep a fraction.

Only a few minutes later, Arwen opened her eyes again as Estel slipped from their bed for the second time. He was tending to the fire, so she closed her eyes and willed sleep to come back. Only, sleep was bested by Aragorn’s return to bed.

“Are you well _muin_ , dear?” Aragorn was glad that in the dark Arwen could not see the blush that spread across his cheeks.

“I am well, merely making sure the room stays warm.”

“It’s fine, now come back to bed.” Arwen had an idea of why the room temperature was so important, but sleep was not far off so she had no desire to catch that particular train of thought.

Yet again, she was tugged from gentle repose. This time Aragorn was carefully turning her so that she lay on her back rather than on her stomach as she had turned.

The third time he left the bed, Arwen sat up. He was closing the small window they always kept open when the fire was on. Aragorn had not noticed that Arwen was fully awake and she climbed out of bed.

“Estel.” He jumped.

“Yes _muin_?”

“What in Elbereth’s name are you doing!?” she was annoyed now, having lost count of just how many times he had woken her.

“There was a particularly cold draught that came in, so I thought it would be good to close the window to-”

“Aragorn,” she crossed the room to where he stood and took his hand and started walking.

His hovering had become a tad too much. Arwen had noticed he was not particularly tired and knew he would continue this act until sleep eventually claimed him. The Queen also knew that Legolas, being an elf, rarely slept and would welcome Estel’s company at any time. She always enjoyed their banter and friendly fights and was sure that they would be delighted to spend the rest of the night in each other’s company.

“Yes?”

At least he had the grace to sound somewhat ashamed, Arwen thought, “I would like to sleep for more than five minutes at a time, so,” she opened the door, “ you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

She gently ushered him out the door.

The Queen yawned “I shall see you in the morning, goodnight Estel.”

Estel stared at the door in shock for a moment before glancing down at his feet. They were growing cold from being exposed to the bare stone and he reached for his boots. He hadn’t noticed that Arwen had been holding them. Inside were a pair of warm socks.

Estel shook his head and let out a small huff of rueful laughter. "Sleep well _Meleth_ " he smiled, as he pulled on his boots before heading down the corridor.

Less than a minute later he stood outside Legolas’ door. He paused a moment before bringing his hand up to knock. His hand barely made contact with the wood before Legolas opened it, an all knowing smirk gracing his face.

“Fancy seeing you here,” the elf stood aside to allow the King in, “Pray tell your majesty, what brings you here at this hour?”

Estel glared at him as he stepped inside. “Arwen kicked me out - do not s-”

“My apologies,” Legolas could barely form the words through his laughter.

“I expected a shred of sympathy from you at the very least”

“Tell me what happened, and perhaps there will be sympathy yet,” the gleam of mischief in his eyes made Estel doubt that sympathy was soon to follow.

“Come now Estel, it’s cruel to keep me in suspense like this,” the Prince clutched dramatically at his heart, “I need to know if the twins owe me cake, come morning.”

“You bet on this?” Estel all but growled as he lunged at his best friend.

Legolas laughed and neatly sidestepped him. “If it’s any consolation to you, the twins thought you would barely make an hour, I was confident that you would last longer than that.”

Estel chucked the nearest thing he could find at the elf, which just happened to be a shirt that laid on the table near the door.

It fluttered sadly for a moment before drifting to the ground.

“I’m going for a walk,” Estel turned as if to walk out the door, but picked up the shirt instead and compacting it, he launched it at the unsuspecting Prince hitting him squarely in the chest. “It was nearer to two hours if it’s that important.”

“Pardon, what did you say?” Legolas giggled.

“You heard me, Greenleaf. I am not repeating myself.”

\------

With Legolas still laughing and Estel glaring at him, the duo trudged into the fresh air of the welcoming garden. The trees waved to him and the air bustled, rejoiced to have them in their midst. The wood elf was particularly in high spirits as they strolled through this green haven.

“I’m afraid you’ll spend many nights this way, if you don’t stop hovering over her Estel” Legolas chuckled, imagining his friend lumbering and whining in the garden.

“Shut up Legolas” Estel muttered and swatted the elf playfully. Legolas danced away and winked at him victoriously.

They continued walking and Legolas noticed that his best friend had slowed a bit. Knowing that Aragorn must be tired, the prince led them to a soft grassy area on the eastern side of the pond. It was a perfect place to rest and gaze at the starry sky.

“Let’s rest here, Estel.”

Estel gladly obliged and the two friends sat silently, listening to the song of the night. The soft grass looked very inviting to the tired King and he lay down on it with a contented sigh.

“This reminds me of the times in the wild during our many adventures, Legolas.”

“Though we ended up in dire situations and near death circumstances many times, I truly cherish those days Aragorn” the prince smiled at him and proceeded to lie beside his best friend.

“ Estel,” the King turned to his friend “for today reminded me of who I truly am, at heart.”

He continued “I may be King Aragorn to everyone but I’ll always be Estel to my family, including you”. He smiled somewhat sadly, “I missed them greatly Legolas, and today my heart is lightened and gladdened with their coming.”

The prince smiled as he recognised the wistful look in the depths of his best friend’s eyes “Of course Estel.”

He knew that Aragorn would profoundly miss his family when they go back to Rivendell and he wanted his friend to know that he would always be there for him.

“I have sufficiently trained my second in command Idril, in handling the affairs of Ithilien. Whenever I go exploring with Gimli, he sees to the workings of the place. I shall stay here for a while to help you with the care of Gondor. Arwen is going to need you after they leave and I’ll gladly share your responsibilities of the kingdom, mellon nin , my friend” Legolas promised.

Aragorn’s eyes shone with gratitude for the elf. He, who accompanied him during his times as ranger, who did not hesitate to follow him even into the mountain of the dead and who fought by his side during the Great War of the Ring.

The prince was there at the head of the elven delegation to stand by him after he was crowned and it was to Legolas that he uttered his first words to, as King, ‘ _Hannon le_ , Thank you’ to express his undying gratitude to the elf. And, now he was offering to share his kingly responsibilities. Aragorn knew that his friend would walk with him to the ends of Arda and silently thanked the Valar for granting him such a blessing.

The wheel of time spun many things and their bond of friendship was one which was forged in the fires of eternity. Aragorn knew that no words would be enough to express his gratefulness but tried nonetheless,

“ _Hannon le_ ” the King squeezed his friend’s shoulder, “For everything, _gwador nin_ , my brother.”

Legolas looked at his friend who had grown from a brash young ranger into the King of all Men, and clasped his shoulders and smiled back, knowing full well that Aragorn would understand what he meant. It was a silent pledge, a vow made between two friends. They had watched and guarded each other’s backs during those early days, and would continue to do so to the end of the man’s life.

A comfortable silence descended upon them and they gazed at the sky. The full moon shone like a silver coin in the sky and the stars sparkled against the deep velvet of the night sky, decorating it in countless patterns.

Blessed with the light of the Eldar, Legolas, glowing softly in the dark of the night, started humming a song in Elvish. Body caressed by the cool breeze, heart happy in the pleasant companionship and ears filled with elven melody, the King’s eyes fluttered closed.

After a while, Legolas noticed that the human shivered slightly. The elven prince removed his cloak and draped it across his friend. Estel immediately burrowed into it and unconsciously scooted closer to his friend for the want of warmth.

Legolas smiled at his dozing friend and placed a soft kiss on his brow bidding him to sleep peacefully. “I’ll always be there for you _gwador-nin_ , my brother. _Nin gwaedh_ , I promise” he whispered in full honesty and slid into the realm of elven sleep beside his best friend.

Unbeknownst to them, from his balcony, Lord Elrond watched the friends with a fond smile as waves of nostalgia hit him. He was proud of the children they were and the adults they had become. Rivendell was safe in Elladan and Elrohir’s hands and the kingdom of elves and men would be safe in Legolas and Estel’s hands. The elf lord’s heart felt light as never before. He knew that his part in the tapestry of Middle Earth was at an end and was gladdened in the knowledge that Legolas would always be with his mortal son till the end when he could not.

The time of elves was drawing to a close and soon he would sail from the Grey Havens to the Undying Lands to reunite with his beloved. If he so desired to leave tomorrow all was in order to allow it and had been thus for some time now. Yet he would remain some time in this world no longer his. He would spend a few years more here with his children, he would be here for the birth of his grandchild and watch him grow.

He shifted his gaze upwards and sought the star shining brighter than the rest, Eärendil.

“May you continually shine on their path and light the way” hand on his heart, he closed his eyes and left an earnest prayer to the heavens.

Eärendil shone bright, bathing the sleeping friends in its serene light.

The heavens heard, and made their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> We are @solemnphoenix and @lancelot2point0 on Tumblr. You can always talk to us. We'd be more than happy to hear from you!  
> Hannon Le, for reading this!!


End file.
